


Clock

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Clocks are so slow.





	Clock

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Finn watched as the little hands of the clock click forward at a glacial pace. The only thing that gave him hope was the seconds hand ticking away.

The teacher droned on about something to do with the holiday. It probably wasn’t important.

Only half an hour to go.


End file.
